Electronic cigarette, also known as virtual cigarette, has a taste similar to cigarettes.
However, with increasing of the output voltage or output power of a battery assembly of the electronic cigarette and decreasing of the resistance of a heating member of the atomizing device, the temperature of the heating member becomes higher. An excessive temperature of the heating member may lead the smoke liquid, the wax, or the tobacco to produce and release some substances which are harmful to health.